Unless otherwise indicated herein, the description in this section is not prior art to the claims in this application and is not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
As a proof of a document confirmation and approval, there are cases where a signature is appended to or a stamp (a signet and a seal) is impressed on a document. A person who imprints is, for example, a person in charge, an administrator, a document creator, and a document recipient. An imprinted document is usually an important document. Therefore, there is a case where the imprinted document is digitized. When the imprinted document is digitized, procedures in the following (1) to (3) are performed. (1) Printing a document; (2) Imprinting on the printed document; and (3) Digitizing the document with the imprint with a scanner. However, these procedures cost a work to digitize the imprinted document. Therefore, there is a case where imprint data (an electronic seal) is directly put on the document data. Such a process is sometimes referred to as electronic imprinting. There is proposed the following technique to prevent the electronic imprinting from being performed without permission.
Specifically, there is proposed an impressing device that displays an image on a display panel, reads an image of a subject in contact with the display panel as a subject image, associates first identification information for identifying a first finger of a user of a display reading unit with a first imprint of the user and stores the first identification information and the first imprint, determines whether a finger in the subject image read while an electronic document is displayed is the first finger or not based on the first identification information, detects position information that indicates a position where the first finger is in contact with the electronic document displayed on the display panel when the finger in the subject image is determined to be the first finger, and impresses a first imprint corresponding to the first identification information at a position indicated by the position information. This configuration seeks to ensure a finger authentication before impressing without a scanner for finger authentication.